Jessie's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Jessie of Team Rocket always prepares for trouble, but she doesn't expect trouble to come right out of her butt!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie's Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm really surprised I didn't write a fanfic of Team Rocket's Jessie farting. Then again, look how long I took to write certain things that should have gotten written years ago. Heh.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were looking west on Route 218 in Sinnoh, seeing the twerps heading their way to the east.

"Look! It's the twerps!" Meowth exclaimed as he pointed at them, seeing them with his binoculars.

James chuckled as he held his rose up to his face. "Well, call it perfect timing, if you ask me."

"Time to do what we do best!" Jessie chuckled as she stretched her arms.

As Ash, Brock, and Dawn continued walking, Jessie and James suddenly appeared in front of them, making the twerps gasp as they stopped.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn all exclaimed in shock.

"PIka pi!" Pikachu added as he began charging his red sheeks with electricity.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup added as he raised his flippers.

Jessie and James laughed as they shook their heads at the twerps, with Meowth appearing in the middle underneath them.

"Even though it defeats the purpose of our role in the show, we're not going to steal anything from you for once!" Meowth stated as he folded his arms together.

Ash growled as he gnitted his teeth. "How should we trust you? You always have something hidden from us!"

James wagged his right index finger as he closed his eyes, smirking. "But we wouldn't hide the fact that we want to have a contest to see who can reach the point of Generic Town Not In The Game #649!"

Brock gasped as he took a step back. "How did you know we were going there?"

Jessie rolled her eyes as she held an old map. "You guys are heading east on Route 218. It's pretty obvious that you would be going there."

"Now what do we do?" Dawn asked as she raised her hands up to her face, unsure as she shook her head.

As things seemed to get somewhat chilling, Jessie farted loudly, her eyes widening as everyone heard it echo throughout the grassy route. James and Meowth glanced at her, then at each other, closing their eyes and sighing. Dawn's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu laughing their heads off, Piplup joining in their laughter.

"Damn it, not here!" Jessie groaned as she farted again, feeling her skirt blown up.

James sighed as he narrowed his eyes, folding his arms as he shook his head. "Oh great. Jessie has bad gas again."

"It's not the first time, unfortunately." Meowth groaned as he placed his right paw on his forehead.

"I suppose now is the perfect time for a flashback..." Jessie mumbled as she let out another loud poot, obviously embarrassed.

Wobbuffet popped out of his pokeball, nodding his head. "**WOBBUH!**"


	2. Chapter 2

One flashback later, with the scene going from Sinnoh to Hoenn, the Team Rocket trio were trying to see how many holes they could make. Or rather, James and Meowth were making holes while Jessie was trying to see if her butt was big in her new pair of tight, blue jeans.

"James, do these pants make me look fat?" Jessie asked as she bent down a bit, revealing how big her butt was in the jeans.

James froze for a moment as he felt a bit stiff, rubbing the back of his head as he stuttered. "W-well, they do make you more attractive Jessie..."

Jessie smiled as she clasped her hands togtether. "Oh James, that is such a nice thing to say!"

Meowth chuckled as he crawled out of the fifth pitfall he made. "Pray tell that her ass in those jeans doesn't start producing Poison Gas..." He joked, while being somewhat fearful at the same time.

Jessie then pounded Meowth on the head with her right fist. "Shut your trap, coin head! Or I'll pound you into a pile of dust!"

Meowth rubbed his injured head as he murmured. "Yeah, well you obviously remember all those times you cut the cheese!"

"Those were unintentional!" Jessie remarked as she grabbed Meowth, shaking him. "There's no way you can pin the blame on me! I was forced to let them out, or I would get sick!"

James scratched his head with his right hand. "How do you get sick from holding in gas?"

As Jessie was about to reply, a strong gust of wind pushed Jessie and Meowth into a giant pitfall below, a loud thud being heard. After the wind died down, James looked down the hole, to see Jessie on top of Meowth.

"Jessie, are you all right?" James called out as he placed both of his hands by his mouth.

Jessie sighed as she shook her head. "Of course not, you purple haired idiot! I just fell down a giant pitfall, how else am I?"

Meowth groaned, not only being flattened by Jessie, but her big butt right on his face. "Help... me..." He moaned, his voice muffled.

James snapped his fingers as he nodded his head. "I'll go get some rope! Hold on!" He then dashed off.

Jessie sighed as she folded her arms, rather annoyed. "Well, this is just great, Meowth! Thanks to you, we both got trapped down your stupid hole!" She then looked around, puzzled to not see Meowth. "...Meowth...?"

She then looked down, moving her butt to the side as she saw Meowth gasping for air.

"Thank you!" Meowth exclaimed as he panted, his eyes wide. "Looks can be deceving! You're as fat as a Snorlax!"

Jessie growled as a devious smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, am I?" She then smirked more as she sat on Meowth fully again, folding her arms as she closed her eyes. "Well, lucky for me that I had those baked beans with broccoli earlier..."

"...Say what?" Meowth gulped as Jessie farted loudly on him, making Meowth scream in pain.

Jessie laughed triumphantly as she rubbed her big butt with her right hand, letting out another long, deep pitched poot. "How do you like my large arse now, Meowth?" She continued letting out loud toots, each of them deeper pitched, louder, and grosser than before. "Take it in, cat face! You deserve getting a smelly punishment!"

Meowth continued screaming for help, his voice muffled under Jessie's farting butt as Jessie's farting echoed in the pitfall, going out of it as James heard, shuddering as he closed his eyes, holding the rope. He then rubbed the back of his head nervously with his right hand.

"Sounds like Jessie had those baked beans while we were sleeping once again..." James muttered to himself as he whistled innocently, heading into the wooden cabin to the right.

Jessie continued farting as she opened her eyes, feeling something muddy in her jeans. "Oh great, I just had to poop myself..." She groaned as she continued farting gross and loudly, shrugging as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Meh. I can afford to take a dump in these jeans if it makes Meowth suffer." She then laughed evilly as she kept on farting away after using 'Sludge' in her pants, making Meowth her prisoner, who really wished that he wasn't there right now.


	3. Chapter 3

In another earlier flashback that took place in Hoenn, Jessie was inside a bathroom within yet another wooden cabin as she was in pain, once again wearing tight jeans, only they were white colored. James and Meowth were out collecting food, leaving Jessie to her own private time.

"I never thought it would come to this," Jessie muttered to herself in disbelief as she sighed, smirking as she opened her eyes, "But let's see if I can manage to make myself aroused from my own farts."

Jessie had her legs apart, noticing how great her butt looked in her white, tight jeans. She smiled, being in front of a set of mirrors as Jessie then held both of her legs up, glancing at the mirror to see her full butt revealed. Jessie then took in a deep breath as she grunted, letting out a loud, deep pitched fart. Jessie gasped as she felt a bit moist, having gotten excited from seeing herself cut the cheese.

"Well, it is possible!" Jessie commented, satisfied as she closed her right eye, letting out a high pitched fart that got deeper pitched as she let out two raunchy poots, both deeper than the last.

Jessie then turned over, still revealing her big butt as she let out another huge, tuba like fart, strong enough to cause a brown stain to appear on her white jeans. Jessie was shocked, gasping as an abrupt fart came out, noticing the brown stain.

"My fart was strong enough to make me poop in my pants?" Jessie commented as she laughed, closing her eyes as she opened them again. "I like to see how strong my butt really is!" She then placed both of her hands on her butt as she farted as much as possible, being so loud and deep pitched that she cracked one of the windows. She pumped her right arm in the air as another glass shattering toot exited her brownie smeared butt. "Success! I prepared for _trouble_, and made it **double!**" She continued farting as she laughed, feeling more moist as she got off to her flatulence, moaning somewhat in between her satisfied laughter.

James and Meowth were far off to the north, collecting berries as they paused, feeling a disturbance in the force.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that Jessie is getting off to her own gas leaks." Meowth commented as he raised his right front paw.

James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "I don't know, Meowth. Not even she is that crazy enough to do something kooky like that."

The two looked at each other oddly as they then shook their heads, doubting it as they continued their search for food, not aware that Jessie was getting off to her own farting.


	4. Chapter 4

In another flashback that was in Sinnoh this time, Jessie was once again donning tight jeans, this time being black as she was literally stuck with Ash Ketchum, the two having been blasted off together after an unexpected flaw in Meowth's machine went haywire and exploded. Unluckily for them, they were glued together, with Ash's face flat on Jessie's big butt as the two were surrounded by wild Beldum looking at them inside a giant crater, with Jessie unable to get up due to her legs being glued to the ground.

"Well, this is just great!" Jessie exclaimed as she had her hands on her face. "I'm stuck in a stupid crater, stuck with the stupid twerp who's glued to my butt, and now all these Beldum are looking at us!"

"Who knew someone so nasty and rude could have such a nice, smooth rear end?" Ash mumbled, his voice being muffled as his face was in Jessie's butt.

Jessie got an idea as she felt something in her stomach rumble. "Luckily I had thirty two burritos... this should be enough to make the twerp regret being on me..."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, only to be greeted by Jessie farting, her fart loud, deep pitched, and unfortunately for him, bad smelling. "Oh Arceus, it smells horrible! Let me go!"

Jessie cackled as she farted again, her tuba like flatulence being muffled by Ash's face, which made it sound grosser. "I don't think so, twerp! You got attached to me, now you're paying the price!" She continued letting out farts that got deeper pitched and longer as it made the Beldum laugh, with Jessie slyly smirking as she tilted her head back. "You better hope I don't poop my pants like I did a few times before."

"Wait... you **pooped your pants** a few times before...?" Ash muffled in shock as Jessie farted loudly in his face again, her tight jeans puffing up as a brown damp stain appeared on them. "Oh sweet Arceus... that certainly explains why you smell terrible sometimes..."

More Beldum arrived to see the freak show as Jessie continued letting out more devastatingly horrid farts, with Ash mumbling for help as he was stuck to Jessie's gassy butt.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"I can't express how many terrible things will spawn from this! This thing is rated T for teens? Well it should be rated R for retarded, because all I'm seeing is stupid crap! And the author clearly has a fart fetish involving girls wearing jeans, why else would he write this shit!? I want my money that I didn't pay to read this back! Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus is a hack!"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

In another Sinnoh flashback, Jessie was stuck in a vent, her big butt sticking out as she was struggling to get in or out, with her Wobbuffet being next to her. Jessie was once again wearing tight jeans, this time being yellow. Jessie really did have a thing for wearing jeans.

"Great. I got stuck in a vent, _again_." Jessie groaned in annoyance as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "I really hope that breakfast burrito I had doesn't come to haunt me..."

Jessie's stomach grumbled loudly as she groaned, knowing what that meant as she felt a powerful urge to fart. Closing her eyes in annoyance, Jessie farted loudly, hearing how deep pitched her poot was as she felt the flatulence blasting right out of her butt, with the gas hitting Wobbuffet in the face.

"Woooba!" Wobbuffet exclaimed, being turned on by Jessie's farting as he stuck his face close to her butt, getting greeted with another loud, raunchy toot, Jessie's jeans puffing up.

"Oh, this is just perfect." Jessie commented as she narrowed her eyes, feeling relived to letting out loud farts but annoyed at the same time. "I swear, I always seem to get into these stupid situations... why me?"

Her butt cheeks vibrated as she continued farting loudly, with Wobbuffet resting on her butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Things got ridiculous during the Hoenn days, with Jessie having somehow cloned herself. Both Jessies sighed as they shook their heads in disbelief. Both were wearing tight black jeans, their big butts revealing as they were both trapped in a garbage disposal after James and Meowth escaped in an elaborate rip off of Star Wars.

It's best not to ask.

"This is great," Jessie 1 commented as Jessie 2's butt was right in her face, with her own legs in the air to reveal her butt. "I don't know how this could get worse."

Jessie 2 smirked. "I do." She then smirked as she closed her eyes, letting out a ear deafening loud pitched fart that puffed up her jeans to make her but appear bigger, with her blast of gas sounding like two tubas blowing in Jessie 1's eardrums.

Jessie 1 coughed as she let out a deeper pitched fart, glancing back up as Jessie 2 farted loudly. "Huh, I thought my farts were louder." She stuck her tongue out as she farted again, accidentally pooping herself. "There we go, gross and soggy."

Jessie 2 let out a longer fart that got deeper pitched as a brown stain appeared on her jeans, sighing of relief as she glanced back. "Well, I'm happy to say that those bean burritos we had when we were just one are coming through!"

Both Jessies farted more and more as the cramped space got smaller, with things getting more arousing as the two Jessies were determined to be grosser and gassier than each other.


	7. Chapter 7

In another Hoenn flashback, Jessie and Meowth were running a stupid experiment as they were using Jessie's flatulence to power up a vacuum. Jessie farted into the tuba, which was placed on the center of her white tight jeans clad butt, of course, with Jessie watching as her farting puffed up her jeans, making her big butt appear bigger.

"Meowth, are you positive that this is a good idea?" Jessie exclaimed as she had her arms folded, murmuring as she could sense that this was a bad idea.

Meowth laughed boastfully, his hands on his hips as he tilted back his head. "Of course, Jess! This could be the easiest way for us to save money!" He then widened his arms. "What could POSSIBLY go wrong!?" He stated like a certain infamous cat.

Suddenly, Jessie farted too strongly for the machine to handle, as it suddenly exploded, causing the wooden cabin they were in to collapse. James came back to the sight with groceries, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he dropped the groceries, his eyes widened as he placed his hands on his head, panicking.

"Jessie, Meowth!" James exclaimed as he tried pushing the wood off of his two best friends. "Please tell me that my bottle cap collection turned out all right!"


	8. Chapter 8

In yet another random cabin somewhere in Sinnoh, Jessie breathed in slowly as she had her legs apart, wearing black tight jeans again as she was looking at herself in the mirror, seeing how big her butt looked in the tight jeans, noticing her panty lines. James and Meowth both peeked in, genuinely curious.

"Jess, what are you doing this time?" James asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. We missed da twerps by a country mile!" Meowth exclaimed as he moved his hands about.

Jessie casted an angry glance at James and Meowth. "Hey, I'm trying to get some gas out of my body! That steak went right down to my gut!" She then let out an abruptly deep pitched poot.

James and Meowth looked at each other oddly as they simply nodded their heads and left Jessie to be gassy, heading outside to get fresh air.

Jessie smirked, feeling better as she tilted her body to the right, revealing her butt to the mirror better. "Good. Now I can let them out..." She admitted as she clenched her butt cheeks, letting out a deeper pitched fart that was louder than the first, being strong enough to cause a crack in the mirror. Jessie's eyes widened with shock as she tooted again, noticing a brown stain on the back of her black jeans. "I really have to stop messing up my jeans... this is damn ridiculous..."


	9. Chapter 9

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were all randomly walking on a boring route that was common around Hoenn, when Team Rocket suddenly appeared on a rock nearby.

"Prepare for tro-" Jessie started, only to be interrupted by a loud fart from her butt. "Err, damn it, let me try that again."

James and Meowth both sighed in annoyance as the twerps gave each other odd glances.

"Prepare for-" Jessie farted loudly again.

After a few awkward seconds of silence passed, Jessie attempted to start the motto again.

"Prepare-" She felt an itch in her butt as she tooted, getting rid of the itch.

Ash yawned as he stretched his arms. "How long is this gonna go on?" He asked, being bored.

"Pre-" Jessie pooted again, growling as she stomped her right foot on the ground. "Oh forget it! We'll let you slide for now!"

Team Rocket then disappeared.

"I thought they would never leave," Brock commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Max sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "At least we can keep going without starting up another filler episode."

May farted loudly, prompting the boys to glare at her as she giggled in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around the back of her head.

"Ehehe... excuse me!" May exclaimed as she farted again, with Pikachu rolling his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere in Sinnoh... towards the west to Canalave City, that is...

"Well, this is a fine mess." Jessie groaned sarcastically, her flatulent butt aimed at the sky as she was stuck in a tight spot, wearing tight black jeans again. "My big butt is caught in a tight spot again."

James and Meowth, who were stuck inside the pit that Jessie was halfway in, looked at each other and then at Jessie.

"Look at the bright side, Jess. At least you get a nice breeze," James commented as he sheepishly shrugged.

Jessie farted loudly as she sighed, folding her arms together in annoyance. "At what cost, James? Stinking up the atmosphere and getting laughed at for having a flatulent big butt." She commented as she farted again, being incredibly gassy after the all you can eat buffet she ate alongside James and Meowth earlier.

"Now why would people do that?" Meowth suggested as he moved his hands about. "There's nothing to laugh at."

A few human Pokemon Trainers walked past Jessie's butt, stopping to see what was the deal about it. They watched as Jessie farted again, laughing at how brass her flatulence sounded.

"Ha ha! This girl's butt sounds like a tuba!" One of the younger trainers, a male Bug Catcher, exclaimed as he pointed at Jessie's butt, which belted another deep pitched, brown staining poot.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Meowth, with Meowth sheepishly chuckling as James sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie, James, and Meowth were all piloting a giant Pikachu mecha, approaching Ash and Pikachu, who were both by themselves in the Sinnoh region, taking a break from hanging out with Dawn and Brock.

"Can't you guys leave me alone for one fucking moment in my life!?" Ash exclaimed as he moved his arms angrily.

Jessie laughed as she pointed at Ash. "Oh, cute! You expect us to leave you alone when we want that Pikachu!"

"I have to ask, why?" Ash asked as he folded his arms together, shaking his head, with Pikachu doing the same.

"Because that Pikachu of yours is special!" James exclaimed as he shook his right fist, pointing at Ash with his left hand. "Now, give us that Pikachu, or suffer the consequences!"

"Yeah! We're not going down without a fight!" Meowth commented as he moved his hands about.

Ash glanced at Pikachu, rolling his eyes. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu nodded as he then jumped into the air, zapping Team Rocket with a powerful yellow bolt of lightning. The Pikachu mecha then fell on its back, being completely sizzled.

"Damn it..." Jessie groaned as she was on top of James and Meowth. "That didn't go as well as we planned... at least nothing else happened."

Much to her dismay, Jessie farted loudly, causing the entire machine to explode, which sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

"I knew something was missing, considering the title of this fanfiction," Ash told Pikachu, who nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
